1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to the mooring of vessels, for example, ships, barges, work boats, and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a quick release bollard for handling high strength, synthetic or fiber mooring lines without damaging the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In barge and ship mooring and like operations, particularly in connection with maneuvering, tying up and casting off in very heavy seas, it is difficult to secure a line to a vessel, and it is even more difficult to afford a quick release of the line when it is desired to free the vessel from restraint. In some instances, in order to avoid great danger, it is necessary to effectuate an extremely quick release. This sometimes has been accomplished by severing the hawser or line, for example, by an axe, but this is not only wasteful and destructive of the cordage but is accomplished by considerable danger to personnel.
The conventional bollard used in mooring operations has taken the form of a rigid post member secured to the deck of a vessel or pier. Such a bollard is typically used in conjunction with a line which terminates in an eye that fits over the post member to effect the connection. This conventional configuration results in several disadvantages, including, for example, a rapid wearing of the eye portion of the line. Furthermore, the only quick release is by a cutting device such as an axe.
An improvement over the conventional post-type bollard is represented by a pivoting mooring hook over which the eye of the line is secured. The operator may pivot the hook from a first holding position to a second release position. Although the pivoting hook does provide means for quickly releasing the line, the line is not released in a controlled manner and, therefore, presents a danger to the crew and equipment. The pivoting hook also has the disadvantage of rapidly wearing the line, especially at the eye. A typical pivoting hook is manufactured by Machinefabriek Manpaey Marine Engineering B.V. in 1313 C.S. Dordrecht, Holland, part # MHX 150401002.
An improvement over the time-honored mooring techniques described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,511 to John C. Balston. The bollard described in this patent includes a fixed base mounting a pivotable bollard drum. The mooring line passes around the drum and the adjacent side walls of a channel. Quick release of the line is accomplished by pivoting the bollard whereby the line slips off the top of the bollard and out of engagement with the clamping jaw. It has been found that the Balston bollard, although relatively reliable, is quite bulky and expensive to manufacture due to its complexity. Furthermore, the large number of moving parts which are subjected to the enormous line tensions results in numerous failures. It also requires attaching the mooring line in an unconventional manner requiring extensive training of personnel to be able to quickly secure the rope around the bollard.
Thus, it can be seen that there is an acute need for a simple, safe and reliable bollard which causes minimal line wear and provides a safe quick release in emergency and routine situations.